Ready Player Three: The Prequel
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: A companion piece to LuluCalliope's story 'Ready Player Three'. We learn about Caleb Cottencandy's past and the moments he shared with the Cart Racers before Turbo took over. Includes Racoon Girl's OC Black Licoricetwist, Dalek's OC Cindy Swirl, Epicabsol's OC Jake, and LittleDarlings13's OC Bubbles.
1. The New Kid

Summary: A companion piece to LuluCalliope's story 'Ready Player Three'. We learn about Caleb Cottencandy's past and the moments he shared with the Cart Racers before Turbo took over.

Thanks to Lulu for letting me write this story!

* * *

Chapter 1

The New Kid

* * *

When Caleb first woke up he was alone. He didn't know who he was, heck he didn't know _anything_. Then the images flooded his mind. They started out pleasant-

_. . . A man and a woman, each with long silky pink hair smiled down at him. There was undeniable warmth in their cool blue eyes that made his heart contract. His parents, he realized, Sara and Darren Cottencandy. _

_. . . He stood by a grand house made entirely of cotton candy. It was magnificent, a true castle fit for a king and he was the ruler._

_. . . His mother smiled at him with her sweet as sugar smile as he rode a cart for the first time. "My little Cotton King", she praised when he stopped by her side. His father was there to, just as proud as his mom was. He couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes._

-And then suddenly they weren't.

_. . . It started off as a normal day. The sky was blue, the candy birds were chirping, and he was just as happy as he always was. He was driving in his cart along with his parents who were just in front of him when it happened. The rock candy mountain started to tremor and his cart swerved. He struggled to keep it in a straight line as the ground beneath him churned madly. "Mom, dad"! _

"_Don't worry Caleb, everything's going to be alright", his mother soothed though he could hear the panic in her voice._

"_Whatever happens son, just know that we love you", his dad called as if he knew what was about to happen next. Before Caleb could get out of the way a red rock candy smashed into the front of his cart. His head smashed into the steering wheel harshly, leaving a three inch gash on his forehead. _

"_Caleb", his parents cried. In an effort to get to him his parents turned their cars around. It was a fatal mistake. Caleb watched in pure horror as a blue raspberry rock fell in their path, completely crushing them. _

"_Nooooooo"! Without thinking Caleb jumped out of his cart and ran to the place he last saw his parents. He desperately clawed at the rock trying to get it off but all he earned himself was bloody fingernails. Defeated and completely heartbroken Caleb sunk to his knees. A long, suffering scream tore from his throat as it all sunk in. _

_A gasp escaped him when a second tremor hit the mountain. Another piece of rock candy fell and the next thing he knew there was a searing pain on the left side of his face. _

_. . . He was deformed. The piece of rock candy had gouged out his left eye and left faint scaring on his face. The loss of his eye, however, was nothing in comparison to the hole that was left in his heart now that his parents were gone. On that day Caleb promised himself that he would never feel the pain of loss again, even if it meant everyone hated him._

A tear ran down Caleb's pale cheek. So he was an orphan then? His light blue eye flashed dangerously. "Why would someone make me with such a cruel backstory", he growled seeing red. Hopping to his feet Caleb began to pace madly. Oh the injustice of it all! What nasty person would possibly create a character with such painful memories? It sickened him. "Well I hope whoever made me is happy", he spat.

Squeezing his good eye shut Caleb counted to ten and pushed back his anger until it was just a faint burn in his chest. Now that the anger was gone the depression was starting to creep its way into the forefront of his mind. In order to distract himself from the negative emotions Caleb busied himself with familiarizing himself with his appearance.

His hair was a light shade of pink and was_ gloriously_ fluffy, strongly resembling cotton candy. He ran his hands through it and couldn't help but admire how smooth it was. It was like pulling his hand through water. He was a bit surprised to find that his hair went past his shoulders where it was pulled into a neat pony tail. "Like British royalty", he mused and now that he thought about it his voice did have a slightly British accent to it.

Hesitantly he brushed his hand against the pink eye patch that covered the gaping hole in his head. "Hn, pink leather? I didn't know that was a thing", he muttered when he realized his eye patch was made from the material.

By chance Caleb happened to look down and notice a white cane made out of what appeared to be a cotton candy stick. He picked it up curiously. Caleb placed a hand on the handle and realized that it wasn't completely attacked to the cane. Intrigued he lifted it to find his cane was actually a sword in disguise. "How delightfully resourceful. I'm sure this will come in handy".

Moving on he inspected the blue fingerless gloves that rested on his hands and tugged on his ankle length pink cape in interest. Covering his midsection was a pink jacket that had a pair of gold shoulder pads sown into it. The final thing he noticed about his appearance was his gold pants and blue knee high boots.

A self-satisfied smirk flittered onto his face. Tugging smugly on his gloves he sniffed, "At least the child who made me has good taste".

It was then that he noticed his cart. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he had the strongest urge to run over to it and pet it lovingly. Instead he walked towards it with deliberate slowness, looking for the entire world like royalty. One never knew when they were being watched after all.

The cart was magnificent and completely his style. The Cotton Cloud- ahh how he loved that name. The car had the same color scheme as his outfit being mostly pink and light blue with hints of gold here and there. It was called the cloud, he recalled, for its resemblance to said object and the fact that the outside was lined with cotton candy. The cart was highly durable and if another racer hit it their car would bounce off of it due to the trampoline like effect the cotton candy exterior creates.

He was so caught up in his musings that he didn't notice the arrival of four other racers.

"Hey, you're the new guy, Caleb Cottoncandy right"? Caleb looked up from his cart to see a girl with dark crimson eyes and black hair, which was held in a braid by two strands of black licorice.

Next to her was a girl with curly platinum blonde hair that went to her calf. Her eyes seemed to change colors with her mood, currently being a light green.

The other girl wore red shoes with light brown bows on them, had brown hair and brown eyes, and a simple outfit.

The last member of the group was a boy who seemed to be incredibly happy to see him for some reason.

"Yes", Caleb said casually wishing these other racers would leave him alone while he got accustomed to being alive. After all he had only been created minutes ago. "May I ask who's asking"?

The girl who'd asked him the question blinked before a bright smile crossed her face. "How rude of me! I'm Black Licoricetwist, the girl with the blond hair is Bubbles, the girl with brown hair is Cindy Swirl, and the boy is Jake".

Caleb shot them a deadpan expression, thoroughly unimpressed. Picking at his nails in a board manner he drawled, "Is that all"?

The smiles fell of their faces at his lack of enthusiasm. "Nope", Bubbles exclaimed popping a piece of gum in her mouth cheerfully. "Vanellope wanted us to take you to the castle to meet the others"!

Sighing in annoyance Caleb turned and hopped into his car. "As fun as that sounds I'm going to have to pass".

Jake's jaw went slack. "Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa- what do you mean 'pass'?! You're new, why wouldn't you want to meet the others"?

Caleb arched a pink brow in mock inquiry. "Why would I"?

Without another word to the racers Caleb sped away.

"What a jerk", Jake muttered.

"Hey don't say that", Bubbles complained. "Just give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure he's a nice guy once you get to know him".

"Well we'll see I guess", Jake said annoyed that the guy had blown them off.

"What do we tell Vanellope", Cindy asked Black.

The other girl shrugged in indifference. "The truth of course".

* * *

_The plot to this story belongs to __LuluCalliope__'s._

_Black Licoricetwist belongs to Raccon Girl. _

_Cindy Swirl belongs to Dalek._

_Jake belongs to epicabsol._

_Caleb Cottoncandy belongs to me._

_Bubbles belongs to LittleDarling13._

_Sorry if your characters are OOC guys, I'm basing them off what I saw in Lulu's story. If any of you have any suggestions PM me with the details._


	2. Meeting the Racers

Summary: A companion piece to LuluCalliope's story 'Ready Player Three'. We learn about Caleb Cottencandy's past and the moments he shared with the Cart Racers before Turbo took over.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting the Racers

* * *

Vanellope's legs swung back and forth off the side of her throne lazily as she listened to her best friend Black tell her about Caleb. "I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong", Vanellope chuckled studying her friend for signs of trickery. "I thought you said Caleb refused my invitation".

Jake coughed into his hand to disguise the laughter that was bubbling in his throat. Black glared at him feeling tempted to smack the back of his head. "That's because I did", Black said with a sigh.

Vanellope's eyes widened at her friend's words. Shaken from the news she ended up falling off her throne in a tangled heap of limbs on the floor. Bouncing to her feet she screamed, "What do you mean he refused my invitation! He's a new player, that makes no sense and . . . and how dare he snub me like that", she fumed an angry spark in her eyes.

Sensing a tantrum coming on Bubbles held up her hands in a calming gesture. "Calm down 'Pe, I'm sure he just wanted some time to himself before he meets everyone".

Pouting Vanellope slunk back into her throne. "I guess", she mumbled miserably.

"Your highness", Sour Bill interrupted with a dull look on his face.

"Yah", Vanellope murmured despairingly.

"There's a Caleb Cottencandy here for you".

Before anyone could blink Vanellope was rushing across her throne room with a large smile on her face. The moment Caleb stepped into the room the Princess threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. The others couldn't help but laugh at the horrified and slightly disgusted look on his face. "_Oooh_ it's so good to finally meet you Caleb, I've heard wonderful things about you"!

"Ahhh", Caleb mumbled in acknowledgment through a grimace. "Would you be a dear and get off me little girl"? The disdain was clear in his voice and it only made Vanellope want to rough him up some more but she complied.

Everyone watched as Caleb straightened his clothes and wiped them with his hands to remove invisible dust. Vanellope scowled and crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. "I'm not a little girl".

Caleb arched a brow at her, not amused. "In mind and body", he chided pointing to her with his cane.

"Right", interrupted Jake coughing into his hand. "So do you want to meet the others"?

A light scowl flittered across Caleb's face but he nodded anyway. Settling his hands on his cane he said, "I figured it would be better to get it out of the way now. You lot seem like the type to pester someone until you get your way".

Jake couldn't stop the amused smile that formed at that. "Man you sure have us pegged pinky".

"Hn", Caleb acknowledged refraining from commenting on his mocking nickname.

"So are you guys coming or not", Black asked from the doorway.

Caleb sniffed in indifference and walked over to her as way of answer.

"Sure am", chirped Cindy catching up with Caleb. The others quickly followed Black to another room where the other racers were waiting.

"This is the new guy you were going on about Black", Taffyta asked taking the lollipop she was sucking on out of her mouth.

"Sure is", Bubbles replied for her.

Taffyta raked her eyes up and down his person, inspecting him for any flaws. Apparently satisfied she said, "Nice".

Caleb sneered at her, "I don't recall asking for your approval".

"Ooh this one's feisty", Snowanna giggled elbowing Jubileena in the side playfully. Caleb rolled his eyes at the two. It seemed like he was the only mature one in this game, with the exception of Black and Glyod.

"As fun as this has been I'm sorry to inform you all that I need to be going now", Caleb informed with false sadness coloring his tone.

Taffyta and a few of the others shot him disbelieving glances, recognizing sarcasm when they heard it. "And where do you have to be that's so important", Taffyta asked pointing at him with her lollipop suspiciously.

"Honestly ? I don't want to be here. The majority of you annoy me and I'd rather leave now that I've gotten introductions out of the way. The only reason I came here in the first place was to please the racers who invited me. Now that we're done here I'm going to familiarize myself with the rest of the game, _if you'll excuse me_". Caleb ignored the glares that were thrown his way and left the castle.

"What a charmer", Candlehead murmured sarcastically.

"I don't know I thought he was kinda cute", Bubbles blurted her eyes turning the same pink as Caleb's hair. Everyone turned to give the blond disbelieving looks. Bubbles took it all in stride and beamed at them. "Aw come on I know you guys were thinking it to", she giggled eyeing the other girls knowingly. "I'm just brave enough to admit it".

Black leaned down to whisper in Bubble's ear. "I can't help but agree with you". At Bubbles mischievous look she hissed, "But if you tell anyone I said that I'll kill you".

"What every you say Black", she hummed popping a bubble cheerfully.

Vanellope smiled at her loyal subjects. "I think that went well".

* * *

_The plot to this story belongs to __LuluCalliope__'s._

_Black Licoricetwist belongs to Raccon Girl. _

_Cindy Swirl belongs to Dalek._

_Jake belongs to epicabsol._

_Caleb Cottoncandy belongs to me._

_Bubbles belongs to LittleDarling13._


	3. Finding Turbo

Summary: A companion piece to LuluCalliope's story 'Ready Player Three'. We learn about Caleb Cottencandy's past and the moments he shared with the Cart Racers before Turbo took over.

* * *

Chapter 3

Finding Turbo

* * *

After Caleb left the castle he did exactly what he promised he would- he drove. There was nothing like a nice drive to clear his mind. The further he went the more he pondered about his exchange with the racers. Vanellope annoyed him, he decided. That girl was far too cheerful for her own good and it certainly didn't help her case when she hugged him. The same could be said for the other racers. It seemed like everyone in this game was nothing but sugary sweetness and it irritated him to no end. "At least Black doesn't have sugar pouring from her ears like the others".

Caleb wasn't sure why but the racers who had first approached him seemed like more desirable company than the others. Perhaps it's because they were newer as well, or maybe it was because they were the first people he'd seen after spawning for the first time. Whatever the reason was he didn't care.

Out of the four newer racers he'd have to say Jake annoyed him the most, though that was only because the boy was purposefully antagonizing him. Caleb made a vow right then and there that he would beat Jake the next time they raced and every time after that if only to see the look on his face when he realized that he was the far superior racer. Besides a little friendly competition never hurt anyone.

Caleb was brought from his musings at the sight of an odd player who seemed out of place in this game. Instead of having a candy themed style this man, _not child_, looked more like a retro cart racer. He wore a full body white track suit that had red striped running up his arms, legs, and chest along with a white helmet. His skin was an odd shade of gray and his eyes were as yellow as his teeth. An angry scowl was prominent on his face rather than the chipper looks that the other racers shared. Caleb didn't know much about this world yet but one thing he knew was that this man didn't belong in Sugar Rush. Caleb pulled his cart to a stop in front of the man and jumped out.

Sending the man a distrustful glance and gripping his disguised sword Caleb asked, "Who are you? You don't look like you're from around here".

When the man looked up his expression shifted from its previous scowl to one of fear and pain. Caleb tilted his head back in suspicion, not believing his act for one minute.

"Thank god! I'm so happy to see you", the man cried in 'relief' running over to Caleb. "My name's Turbo". When he said this Turbo looked down at him through lidded eyes as if he was waiting for some kind of reaction. A smirk twitched at his lips when Caleb showed no signs of recognition though it was gone as soon as it came.

"Never heard of you", Caleb drawled that same suspicion creeping into his voice. "Can I assume that you're someone important"?

Turbo bowed his head in 'shame' and his eyes saddened. "I guess you could say that, though my reputation isn't exactly a good one".

Caleb shrugged indifferently at this. "Nor is mine". Turbo seemed to perk up at this. The grey man casually slung his arm across Caleb's shoulders.

Leaning down towards his ear he said, "You know guys like us got to stick together. The others don't appreciate us because they're jealous of our superior racing skills".

Caleb pulled his arm off his shoulder and stepped away from him. "Yah, let me stop you right there. I'd be more than happy to help you and be your friend because quite frankly everyone in this game annoys me". Turbo's eyes lit up at this almost as if he had just won the lottery. "But", he continued and Turbo seemed to deflate. "I don't trust you. At all".

Turbo frowned, "What, why? I didn't do anything to make you distrust me did I", he whined.

Caleb arched a pink brow, "Actually you did. However I'm willing to give you a chance".

Turbo laughed. "Great! Seeing as we're friends now how about you take me to your leader"?

Caleb snorted at that but refrained from pointing out how villainous he sounded. "Sure, I don't see why not. Where's your cart"?

"Oh, heh heh . . . about that", he said awkwardly.

Caleb sighed in exasperation as he got into his cart. "Get in the back . . . just don't try anything funny".

Smiling widely Turbo did as he was told and they started on their way to the castle.

* * *

_The plot to this story belongs to __LuluCalliope__'s._

_Black Licoricetwist belongs to Raccon Girl. _

_Cindy Swirl belongs to Dalek._

_Jake belongs to epicabsol._

_Caleb Cottoncandy belongs to me._

_Bubbles belongs to LittleDarling13._

This story still has a few chapters to go, don't worry ;)


End file.
